Is This Love?
by Smile2788
Summary: Serena likes Darien. Darien likes Serena. So what they get together and there goes a story. NOPE there's lots more to it! Please read and review!


Hello!!! I'm Smile! If you guys have ever read my other story 'Living with him' I noe I noe I'm really bad! I feel so bad that I haven't even written the second of that story and I'm already starting a new story. But I really wanted to write this story and it's partially real it's a story of my crush and me. But I love Sailormoon so I'm going to use the characters in Sailormoon instead. Well I hope you enjoy this story and I'll promise that I'll update my other story whenever I have the time! Thanks for the support! Love, Smile!  
  
Is This Love? Chapter One.  
  
Serena's POV Arg!!!! I'm gonna be so late!!! Crap!!! Where's my shirt? Arg! Where's my skirt my hair! MUM!!! Oh sorry about that didn't even introduce myself. I'm Serena Tsukino I'm currently 16 have an older brother called Sam (AN. I've always wanted a older brother so I've decided to make Sam the older brother instead: P). But I always call him Sammy he's a great bro always looking out for me. Anyway well today is my first day back for Yr 11 and I'm late already. Well you see I'm very forgetful and clumsy so I'm always late hey don't get the wrong impression I'm not a bad student I'm a average solid B+ student. "SERENA!!! You are going to be very late if you don't hurry up!!!" Yep that's mum. "I noe I'm coming" Now I have to miss out of breakfast again because I'm running so late you do not want to know how much I hate myself sometimes. "Mum I'm gonna go now!!! See you tonite give me a call if you need any thing!!!" I yelled out to mum. "Be careful darl!!!" I heard mum say as I ran out of the door.  
  
I'm not the keen on going back to school because it's soooo boring and tiring but I really miss my friends like Andrew, Amy, Mina, Lita, Raye, Chad, Ken and Greg and everyone else. Oh talking about Andrew he's Mina's boyfriend god they look so cute together I wish I had a boyfriend too. Andrew and I've been best friends since Yr 8 everyone thought he was the right guy for me but Andrew and I knew that we're just friends and nothing else he was like a brother to me. Then Mina came around and I did what a good friend should do and set them up together now they are one of the most well known couple in school. Then it's Amy she's been my friend since we were babies she's always been the smart one always getting A's and nothing but A's it's no wonder she's with Greg I mean Greg's the smartest guy in the school and he's with the smartest chick in the school. Some call them the nerd couple but I think they are so cute! Then there's Lita she's the tomboy in our group but it's really freaky she's the best cook I have ever known in my whole life she's the best!!! She currently going out with Ken he's the party boy always throwing parties at his house and organising different activities perfect match with Lita. And the last would be Raye she's like an older sister to be because I'm the youngest in the group and the most immature they have to look after me. Raye and I fight a lot she always picks on me but I know that she loves me like her sister and she's always there for me. She's with Chad he's a little weird but really cute some of the things he does especially when Raye yells at him I seriously don't know how he can stand being around Raye all the time but he does and they do look good together I must admit. Well that leaves me the lonesome one without a boyfriend. And no I don't look like a cow or anything if you ask me I think I look normal I am noway as pretty as Mina is or Raye but I don't look that bad. I'm small and mini for my age though I'm only 156cm tall I'm slim as for my hairstyle I always have it in my trademark style which is tying it up so I have two meatballs on my head. I don't know why no guy has ever liked me at least I've never known that some one likes me. It's sad you noe when you see your friends with their boyfriends and you're the only one you feel like an outcast. I'll love to have a boyfriend that would be there for me when I need him and wont find me annoying is that too much to ask?  
  
At school "Hey Serena! Your finally here!" Mina yelled at me. "I...I...could...couldn't get up you know me!" I said trying to catch my breath. "Of course we noe you meatball head!" that's Raye. I didn't even need to turn around she's the only one that calls me that around here. "Raye! Would you please STOP calling me that I have a name that's SERENA not Meatball head!" I yelled.  
  
They girls just laughed.  
  
I turned around and saw Amy reading a physics book; I rolled my eyes so typical of her. "Ames do you have to be reading a stupid physics book in the morning. God I hate physics!" I said shaking my head. Hey you can't blame me I've failed everything that had anything to do with physics late year it was a nightmare. "Serena how can you not like physics it's the most interesting subject I love it when we learn about the effect of gravity and..." I groaned. Here we go again. "Amy you know Serena failed everything last year on physics" Lita said trying not to laugh. "Anyway, what do you guys have this morning?" Raye asked. "I've got double Physics then Maths Methods." Amy said with a big grin. Although I've been best friends with Amy every since I can remember we are the total opposite it's real weird but I guess this is what people call opposite attract. "I've got Drama then English" Mina said. Mina wants to be an actress one day and she's real good at acting! "I've got cooking then I think I have a spare so does Ken!" Lita exclaimed with a huge smile. "I think I've got violin then I've got Textiles I think can't remember where the hell is Chad!!!" Raye said looking around for Chad. We just giggled. "That is soooo unfair this year we get to choose our own subjects and I'm not with any of you guys!!!" I whinged. This was going to be a very long day without my friends. "Come on! Sere you'll be fine besides I'm sure you'll make new friends!" Mina said while putting her arm around my shoulder. "Yeh! And Sere I really think you need to get away from us sometimes so you'll become more independent you always copied Amy's work last year." Lita said.  
  
I pouted. "That is SOOO not TRUE!!! I didn't copy Amy's work! Did I Ames?" I asked looking at Amy. Amy looked up from her Physics book and shook her head. "No comment." Was the answer. "AMES!!! You guys are so mean!!!" "Meatball Head! Just get over it! You noe that you did that your just being in denial that's all!" Raye said with an evil smile. Damn Raye and all her stupid comments all the time. Ding...Dong... "Well that's be bell I'm going to go now guys! See you!" Amy said while she collected her books and left.  
  
Raye, Lita and Mina were in the same block; Block C while Amy was in Block A because she's doing all the Science subjects. I was all the way in block D all by myself. It's soooo sad!!!  
  
I got my books and started heading to class I was dreading it. I opened the door and found that there was only another person in the class. Who is he? I didn't know where to sit so I decided to sit a few seats away from this guy. A few seconds later everyone started to come in, and the guy that was sitting a few seats next to me moved up and sat next to me. I looked around and there were no one here that I know. This is going to be soooo boring but I have to do this subject it's Japanese I know it must be weird to be learning Japanese when I'm already Japanese well it's because I was born in Australia and I don't know any Japanese so I have to learn and stuff long story. "Good Morning class! Well as you can see I am a new teacher to this school you may call me Matsu Sensei. Because this is the first lesson I would like to know you more. I want you to write a few sentences about yourself then try introducing yourself to the person sitting next to you or a partner." A partner!!! What partner I don't even know anyone in this class and I'm not even good at Japanese just great just perfect!!! I got my pen and started writing I felt someone looking at me I turned around but I couldn't' tell who was doing. Weird. "Okay now I would like you to tell the person next to you a bit about yourself." I groaned. I turned around and looked into a pair of midnight blue eyes. He was smiling at me I don't know I think I've seen this guy before but...I can't remember his name. He's quite hot if you ask me. Serena your in class! You should be ashamed of yourself. "Hi...I'm Darien you're?" he asked me with a smile. "Hi I'm Serena..." I said in a small voice. "Um...you wanna do this now? You wanna go first?" He asked. His voice was so I dunno how to explain how I feel about him. "I don't really mind um could you because I'm not really good..." I said with a small smile. "Sure. Bokuno Darean desu. Anata namae wa nan desuka?" He said with perfect Japanese. "Um.... Err... Wa...wa...tashi no Serena desu..." I said shyly to him. He chuckled. "Dun worry that was good." I looked up at him and I dunno why but I was lost in his eyes they were so blue I just gave him a smile then looked down at my book. I've got a feeling that I haven't had for a long long time...  
  
Darien's POV Hi! I'm Darien Shields. Currently 17 going on 18. Well before telling you about the beautiful angel that was just sitting next to me I'll tell you who I am so you'll know. Well as I've mention just then I'm Darien and I'm smart no I'm not being stuck up but my results are always over A so I am smart. Well apart from being smart I'm just a average teenager but people have named me the ICE around the school. It's because I don't have a lot of friends and I'm not willing to socialise with people I do have a best friend Andrew and that's about it. Even though he's my best friend and we live next to each other I don't really hang around him at recess or lunch well partly because he's always hanging around his girlfriend Mina. She's a nice girl but definitely not my type way too loud I want someone that's not too quiet but not too loud.  
  
Well back to the angel that was sitting next to me. I've noticed her since Yr 8 she was in my art class and I ever since the first time I've laid my eyes on her I've liked her but I've never really had the chance to approach her. I remember in Yr 8 that I manage to talk to her but that was about it. Andrew and Serena (my angel) are really good friends but I've never really done anything to get her attention till last yr. I remember Andrew telling me one of her friends the one with the meatballs on her head is doing Japanese and he told me to keep an eye out for her. When I heard this I was so happy. This was going to be my best year ever although only have 4 periods with her a week but that's already 4 hours and if I'm lucky I mite become friends with her. I came back to school and found out that I'm actually in 4 out of 6 of her classes that means 24 periods with her a week and that was like 24 hours a week!!!  
  
I was so happy I woke up extra early to give me more time to set my hair and iron my shirt. I got to school really early and I was waiting for her to come and when she stepped into the classroom I looked at her and she took my breath away from me. Many may say she's just average and she's not as good as her friend Mina or Raye but to me she was like an Angel. It took me everything to stop myself from staring and walking to just go up to her and kiss her out of her daylights. But I know I can't rush things I was so happy when she sat I few seats a way from me. Yes I noe she wasn't rite next to me but hey that was probably the closest I've been to her since year 8. Then someone asked me if I could move up I was so thrilled I moved up rite next to her. When I sat next to her I could smell her she smelt like vanilla and chocolate. She was mumbling something to herself I looked at her lips I so wanted to put my own lips over them.  
  
When she talked to me it was the cutest voice I've ever heard. Although I've talked to her in Yr8 it was clear that she didn't remember me. But it doesn't matter I've got another 5 more lessons with her I'll take my time to get to noe her. When she was really shy and blushed a little but she was so cute I swear I had to kick myself a few times to keep my on track but the period just had to end so quickly and that was the end and now I've got Biology with no one that means I have to wait for another 120minutes or more before seeing my angel again! This was torture! I could always go and talk to Andrew but I didn't want to rush things. But I really need to speak and see my angel what was I suppose to do? I really don't know I'll see if I really can't stand it I'll go and see her.  
  
The end of chapter one Authors note: Hello! People well that was chapter one! What did you think? Well I'm going to keep writing this story and I really want to finish this and the other story but I'll love it and it'll make me write faster!  
  
Thanks for reading my story!!!  
  
Smile, 


End file.
